Believe
by RainingOnTheParade
Summary: AU. What if Jace and Clary never out found they weren't brother and sister? And now Clary is getting married to a certain Lightwood. Will Jace be able to stop her before she says "I do"?


Hello :D this is my first Mortal Instruments story :D…well technically it's a one-shot but you get it! XD

Anyways this is a AU where Jace and Clary never found they weren't brother and sister, and Clary is getting married to a certain Lightwood. No not Alec, but the name will be familiar if you've read Clockwork Angel ;) I used it because I couldn't think of a good name, so yeah :P Oh and they aren't brother and sister, they just don't know it so don't get grossed out xD And no one hate on Clary! I like her and if you hate the way she acting keep the mean comments to yourself. please and thank you ;)

Ages:

Jace: 19

Clary: 18

Thanks to my beta-reader BookVampire! Thank you lots ;D

Enjoy :D

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._

"Jace, are you sure you can do this?" Isabelle asked.

"I can do this." Jace hissed, looking over to Isabelle who was adjusting her emerald green maid of honor dress. It had been two years since Jace and Clary had found out they were brother and sister. After they found out Clary did whatever she could to get rid of the feelings she had for Jace. She had obviously succeeded since today was her wedding.

Jace, however did not get as lucky. Ever since that terrible day he found out that Clary, the only girl he had ever fallen in love with, was his _sister, _he was angry. Angry at everyone and everything_._ Then, he tried to forget her, but after telling her that he wanted nothing more than to be a brother to her, Clary stuck around. He had done whatever he could to get over her but he still had the unnatural sibling feelings for her. So he had done what he could to deal with it, and after a little while he confided in Isabelle.

He didn't want to at first, but he had no one else to talk to and why not Isabelle, who had always known that he had never gotten over Clary.

And today was Clary's _wedding_, and as much as Jace wished it, he wasn't the man Clary was marrying. It was a Shadowhunter named Gabriel Lightwood.

Gabriel had brown hair and green eyes and he was named after one of his ancestor's who had supposedly looked just like him, he was also Alec and Isabelle's cousin.

When he had come to visit last year he had met Clary, and before Jace knew it they were together. And Jace knew for a fact by that time Clary had long gotten over him.

And six months after dating, Gabriel had proposed to Clary, and much to Jace's hatred Gabriel being the "gentleman" asked Jace if he could have his sister's hand in marriage. At first Jace wanted nothing more to scream no, but he knew it would make Clary happy, so sadly he said yes to Gabriel.

"Jace. Jace. Jace!" Isabelle was snapping her fingers in front of Jace's face.

"What!" Jace yelled being forced out of his thoughts.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying for the last five minutes?"

"Nope, and right now I'm leaving." Jace said flatly fixing his tie and walking toward the door. Isabelle looked worriedly after him, "Jace where are you going?"

"To walk Clary down the aisle."

Of all the things Clary could've asked him to do, she chose the worst thing. The job to give Clary away. He had asked why not Luke but she insisted her brother should do it. _Yeah, your life sucks_. Jace thought bitterly.

And before Jace even knew it he was standing outside of the room Clary was getting ready in. He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. "Come in!" A voice shouted.

Jace opened the door and he looked over at Clary and the bridesmaids who surrounded her. Clary looked beautiful, she had on a Cinderella type wedding dress on that was strapless and had embroidery on top. Her hair was hung in long careful curls and she wore light make-up, and once she saw Jace she walked over to him and smiled. "Hi! I'm almost ready, where's Isabelle?" she asked.

Jace gulped and put on a fake smile, "She's coming don't worry….can I talk to you alone for a second?" he needed to ask Clary some things before she married Gabriel.

Clary looked confused for a second then nodded. "Hey you guys can you go make sure everything's ready, I need to talk to Jace." After Clary said that all the girls filed out of the room.

Once the door was closed Clary turned back around. "What did you want to talk about?"

Jace gulped and clenched his fists. "Clary…" He didn't know how to start.

"Yeah?"

"Remember before we found out we were brother and sister? We…had feelings for each other?"

Clary face had fallen and she looked unsure and for some reason nervous. "Yeah..?"

"Well…I need to know if you still feel that way."

Clary bit her lip and looked directly at him. "Jace…why do want to know?"

"Because I know you don't want to hear it, but Clary I–" but Clary cut Jace off.

"Jace…remember '_I'll just be your brother from now on._' You told me that."

Jace laughed bitterly. "Clary, if you believed me when I said I could live without and be just a brother to you? You're wrong, I still lo-"

Clary took a deep breathe and shook her head.

"Just tell me that you still feel a little of what I am-"

"Jace, you are my _brother._ We- you shouldn't feel like this. In a couple minutes I'll be married. If you can't handle that you need to leave-"

Jace face turned cold. "Never mind, Clary. Forget I said anything."

For a couple minutes they just stared at each other then Clary face turned sad and nodded. "Okay...ready to walk me down the aisle?"

One by one each bridesmaid walked down the aisle with groomsmen. Then the bridal song started. Clary looked nervous, but happy. Jace was just so angry and numb. He couldn't let her get married. She still loved him. She had to…

"Jace? Are you ready?" Clary's voice broke his thoughts.

Jace clenched his teeth "Yeah."

So slowly he and Clary walked down the aisle with all eyes on them. Each step was like someone stabbing Jace in heart. Each one some one hitting him in the gut. As he looked ahead he saw a mesmerized Gabriel looking right at Clary.

Clary was practically glowing and as Jace and she reached the altar. The preacher's voice boomed when he asked, "Who gives this young woman away?"

Jace for a second couldn't say a word, but then managed to get out. "I, Jace Morgenstern, her brother."

Then he saw in the corner of his eye Isabelle give him a sympathetic glance, he guessed only she noticed the pain in his voice when he said that.

After that Jace stepped aside and watched Gabriel and Clary join hands the preacher start to talk. Slowly, Jace's hands clenched into fists, his jaw locked and he was almost shaking.

Then something he told Clary came back to him. _'And I'm suppose to sit by while you date boys and fall in love with someone else, get married…?" His voice tightened. "And meanwhile, I'll die a little bit more every day, watching.'_

Now Jace was sure he was almost dead, he felt empty inside and as he heard the preacher say "Is there anyone who objects? Speak now or forever hold you peace."

Jace gained up the courage and was about to say "I object", when Clary's eyes flickered to him. By her expression she must have know what he was going to do. And her expression was pleading him not to.

Jace's heart hurt, and he just felt destroyed. He couldn't ruin Clary's happiness no matter how much he loved her. So he stayed quiet…and let the wedding go on.

"And do you, Clarissa Morgenstern take Gabriel Gideon Lightwood as your husband?"

Jace shook his head and was pleading in his mind to Clary to say anything but 'I do.' He saw across form him Isabelle was shaking her head too but was mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

Clary took on last look at Jace, then faced Gabriel, smiled, and said "I do."

And that's when Jace's heart broke. He felt himself hunch forward he can feel his fingernails embedding themselves in his hands. And all he could say was "Clary… Clary….Clary!"

Clary turned toward Jace and said "I'm sorry, Jace. So sorry. Goodbye Jace…"

"Clary!"

"Jace. Jace. Jace!" He could hear his name be called distantly and he felt himself being shook.

Then he opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom with Clary sitting beside him saying his name. "Jace, what happened?"

Jace looked around and blinked and the words came rushing out of his mouth. "We're not brother and sister right? And you're not married?"

Clary gave him a look that clearly said 'are you crazy?'

"Um, no not unless I was married in my sleep. And what are you talking about? I woke up, because you kept shouting my name."

That's when he realized it. "But…how….it…was just a dream?"

Clary nodded unsure. "Yeah, are you okay?"

Jace looked at Clary, "I love you." And kissed her.

Ehhh, how was it? :D If you don't like the ending realize that I was gonna make that whole thing real and Jace would've had a sad ending so don't hate! XD I hope you liked it ! Whether you liked it or hated it (if you hated it give a good reason please :D)

Review! :D


End file.
